Stop Playing
by soulsearcher
Summary: A short vignette. I read the Order of the Phoenix and disagreed with Rowling's death scene. I thought it was too quick and not that sad and I loved who died, so I'm doing it justice. Or I hope. Contains spoilers for Order of the Phoenix! R&R!


Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
I read the Order of the Phoenix, and decided J K Rowling needs a lesson on death. I didn't like Sirius' death scene, and decided to do it justice, as SIRIUS ROCKS! OH YEAH! So yes. Here it is. Oh, and one of the ideas in here it similar to an idea in one of my favourite LOTR fics I am faithful to, and I only just noticed that now. So, if she reads this, I did not mean to copy, it just sprung onto the page! Right. ON WITH THE THINGY!  
  
* * *  
  
Only one pair of them was still battling. Harry watched Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light, and wondered about his godfather for a moment; for there he stood, fighting his own flesh and blood, and he was . . .laughing.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" His voice echoed in the cavernous room, tinted with laughter, but yet not merriment.  
  
Without warning, Bellatrix's wand let loose another shot of red light, like a thread of fire. Something inside of Harry screamed at him, knowing what was happening, and everything slowed. He watched the thin stream of light jet from the end of Bellatrix's wand, soar across the room, and hit his godfather squarely in the chest.  
  
His eyes widened in shock, yet that insane grin never left his face, and the laughter didn't quite stop it's echoing.  
  
Harry's body went numb. His hands released Neville, and he felt himself break into a cold sweat, but he hardly noticed. Before any rational thought could enter his mind, he found himself leaping down the stairs, dodging around any obstacle in his way almost automatically. Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais, just as Harry streaked past him.  
  
Sirius' body curved backwards, this unkept hair whipping about his face that contained so little of its forgotten innocence and youth. Then his body slumped forward again, as he collapsed onto his knees. Now his grin began to fade, his shining eyes began to dull.  
  
Everything was slow again. Harry screamed inside himself for his feet to move faster, but they wouldn't, they just wouldn't. He couldn't care for the voices of the others; his ears, his eyes, his mind, his heart were for Sirius alone.  
  
Sirius sank backwards, his body limp and heavy now, and the darkness past the archway welcomed him as the veil embraced him. Suddenly, his face changed, and he wasn't laughing anymore. Fear and disbelief carved his rugged features now, his face contorted. Then the veil tugged him backwards, as if claiming Harry's fallen godfather for its own, and he disappeared through the black archway.  
  
The veil fluttered, and was still again.  
  
Suddenly, the world regained its sense of time and motion, and Harry was running faster than he knew he could. Bellatrix's screeching laughter resounded in his ears, perhaps louder than it should have been, and he wanted to kill her for it, oh how he wanted to kill her.  
  
But, he told himself, Sirius merely fell through, he only fell through the archway, it means nothing.  
  
Yet the veil danced no more, and the archway was dark and silent as ever.  
  
Maybe he can't see in there, Harry thought frantically, it is awfully dark, after all . . .  
  
But he had reached the archway now. He had stopped. The room swirled around him, until there was only him and the archway.  
  
Come out, Sirius, stop playing . . .  
  
"Harry, Harry, come on . . ."  
  
Stop trying to scare me Sirius . . .  
  
"Come on, Harry, you can't . . ."  
  
I don't like hide and seek, come out, Sirius, I don't want to play . . .  
  
"You can't save him now, Harry . . ."  
  
The world was coming back into focus now. For only a moment, he could see, and then his sight was blurred, and his eyes were moist with salty water. He felt a grip on his arm, and found that he was not the only one shaking.  
  
"Come on, Harry, come on . . ."  
  
Harry fought his tears. Sirius isn't gone, he's not gone, if I can just get him out of there . . .  
  
"Harry, he's gone . . .come on, please, Harry . . ."  
  
His vision was blurring again. There was no more strength in him, and he let Lupin pull him away. A small whisper escaped his lips, for it was only for the dead to hear.  
  
"Stop playing, Sirius . . .I don't want to play anymore . . ."  
  
*The End* 


End file.
